Kingdom Come
by GeekyTuba13
Summary: It's time for me to say goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I Know I mentioned this in my other story, but I finally got to typing. So here it is, in all its glory, Kingdom Come.**

_FLASHBACK_

_The sickness had run its course, and quickly. The doctors said that it would go away with time. Those fools didn't even know what it was until it was too late. Within a months' time, the sickness had spread throughout the entire globe. Those who were infected, infected others as well. This pattern carried on until only a few survived. You may know some of these people._

_PRESENT_

It was quiet. Not even the birds were singing, nor were the squirrels bickering. Then again, nothing would be very lively for a while. Not since the sickness came. Hell had been turned loose. So many people had died, and much more had been infected.

The silence was disturbed by the sound of dragging feet along pavement. A young man, around the age of fifteen or so, was scuffling down the road. He was a strong fellow, with a sick disposition about him. He wore a pair of rather expensive jeans along with an equally expensive shirt, both of which were dirty. The most qualities of this boy though, were his outrageously golden eyes and his strange hair that consisted of all black, with three white stripes that only went halfway around his head. In his thin, pale hands, he held two pistols, both loaded. On his back he carried a small knapsack, filled with a limited supply of water, food, and ammunition. One had to protect themselves during these times.

Death the Kid wandered the streets of the now destroyed San Diego in search for someplace to stay. His mansion was one of the first estates to be overrun by the sick ones. He had been traveling the city for a few days, only running into one of the s.o.'s at night, when he was most vulnerable. He could remember it so vividly.

_He sat in his study, finishing up his homework from his previous lessons. The day had sunken into the darkness of evening. His father still had not come home, due to all of the commotion of the epidemic being spread rapidly throughout the world. Though being a business man made his life very difficult, Kid's dad never failed to have dinner with his son. That is, until they came._

_Kid could hear the house phone ringing even though his door had been shut fast. He heard the hurried steps of one of the many maids of the manor._

"_Hello. Death residence. May I ask who's speaking?" The older of the maids, Frances, asked._

"_Oh! Lord Death! I apologize, sir. I didn't know-"She stopped mid-sentence to listen. Kid was interested at this point._

"_What? Are you sure... Yes sir, I'll make sure everything goes smoothly. I may be old, but I've still got some fight left in me!" And with that she hung up the phone and hurried towards the study that Kid was currently in._

_Kid pretended to go back to his work. She busted through the door, worry and bravery plain on her aged face. She smiled at Kid, who returned the gesture. _

"_Young master? I ask that you come with me please. I have orders from your father to take you somewhere safe." She grabbed his shoulders and began pulling him out the door._

"_Wait! Frances, what has my father instructed you to do? Why couldn't he have talked to me himself?" He was flustered at the old maid's sudden brash actions. She was by far, Kids favorite Maid ever since he was a toddler, always getting him to smile. But she had never been so rough with him before, not to mention vague._

_Frances led Kid out of the house and down into the cellar underneath the estate. Kid was confused as to why they were down there until he saw the guns. Then, he was scared out of his wits._

"_What are those for?" He jumped as Frances picked up a rifle that seemed to be made for her._

"_Easy there sweetie. Your father told me that he won't be coming home tonight due to the outbreak. It's gotten to the point to where no one could control the sick ones anymore. They've broken out of the institutions and he's gotten word that they're heading towards the mansion." She tossed kid two pistols, both having little skulls on them, making it symmetrical. He shook his head. Even at a time like this, he was worried about symmetry. He sighed, but his thoughts were interrupted by banging and screaming from above. _

"_Help me! Please God! Someone! Help!" The bloodcurdling shriek of a younger maid, Sarah, was heard from outside, along with sound of ripping and growls. There was something about the growling that seemed… demented. It was like a rabid animal had been released from the vet and had attacked the first thing in sight. Then he heard the second most terrifying thing in his life._

"_Kid? Oh, come now Kiddo. I know you're in there. We know you're in there. We can smell you." The last words were a whisper which graduated to a chorus of shrieks and laughter. Kid knew that voice. Then it hit him._

_**Jethro? My butler? Even he's been affected! **__Kid began to panic when Frances hit him upside the head, which was usually only saved for his symmetry rants. He looked over, confused. She handed him a knapsack._

"_Never show them that you're afraid, Kid." She smiled and stormed out the cellar rifle in one hand and a dagger in the other. Kid followed, though scared out of his mind. She began firing shots at the sick ones, each falling victim to the insanely multitalented maid. Kid began firing as well, and all seemed to be going well. However, neither of them noticed the second wave._

_Frances looked over to see a crowd headed their way. She knew it wasn't help. She was too old to believe that something like this would be ended with a mob of neighbors just trying to be Good Samaritan. She knew what she had to do next. She had made a promise after all. She promised Lord Death that no matter what, she would keep his son (which was also like her grandson) safe. No matter what._

"_Kid! There's too many and there's another wave coming! We need to head into the city for help. Start heading to the woods and go the back way into town. I'll be right behind you, just don't look back and keep running." She shot another sick one._

"_But what about-!" He was stopped from a glance from his beloved maid. She smiled confidently._

"_Kid. Don't worry! You really think I'm gonna let some sicko's take me down? I can do better than that! Now, go on! I'll catch up!" She delt another blow. _

"_Alright. I'll meet you in town!" He began sprinting in the opposite direction. _

_She smiled sadly at the innocent, trusting young man that she had basically raised. She had never lied to him, so why should she start now? She continued holding off the sick ones for another few hours. She never did make it into town._

When Kid had realized that Frances had lied to him, he was angry. Why would she do something so stupid? Why would she let herself get killed for him? He wasn't worth that much to where someone had to risk their life to protect him. But his anger soon turned to sadness. She had protected him up until the very end and what had he done? Run away. Kid had run away like the child that he was. He had wondered the streets for four days, in search of a safe place to spend the night. But, every time he thought he'd found a good shelter, the sick ones would come along and find him.

In the midst of his recollection, Kid wasn't paying attention to the road in front of him. Falling over a protruding object, he fell to the hot pavement, burning his hand and scraping his jeans to where they tore, leaving a bloody hole. Cursing, he got up to go and see the thing that he had tripped over. To his surprise, he saw a girl lying in the middle of the path he had just been walking. She was covered head to toe in dust and one of her ankles was pinned down by a large piece of concrete that appeared to be from a busted building. She opened her eyes and Kid gasped. They were an amazing shade of green. They sparkled like two emeralds. The girls looked up at him with a pleading glance.

"Please… help." She collapsed back on the hard ground.

**Well, there it is! My new KiMa story. I hope you guys like it. This came to me in a dream actually, but it was with my friends and I. I will have the next chapter out when I have time, so please be patient. Also, if this is your first time reading one of my stories, I should let you know that I have another story out called One Step Closer to the Edge, and I'm About to Break. Check it out if you want, if you don't, I don't care. Hope you liked it. Pleasant days and quiet nights.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I know that the few of you who actually read this are a little upset that I haven't updated in eons, but I'm back! So… yeah… Here's chapter 2 of Kingdom Come.**

Kid merely stood in front of the girl in shock. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Someone, who was completely defenseless, had managed to survive by herself and trapped under concrete no less. But maybe it was a trick. Maybe it was the sick ones playing with his head again, like when they had turned his butler into one of their own. He moved towards her slowly. He wouldn't figure things out by just standing there. He had to take action.

Carefully, he shook the young girl, who looked to be about his age, waking her from her unconsciousness once again. Her eye lids fluttered open, revealing her breath taking eyes once again. Kid gulped, but soon regained his composer from before.

"Hey, are you alright? Are you injured anywhere?" He asked. She nodded.

"My ankle… is … stuck." She panted out the words, pain written clearly on her face. She looked like she might pass out again.

"Hey, hey. Hold on just a sec. Don't pass out on me again." Again, she nodded. Kid moved back to her ankle where the mass of concrete looked bigger than it did before. He frowned and braced his hands against the base of the giant debris. He lifted with all of his might, and barely budged it. But, budged it none the less. He removed the concrete from the girl's leg and took a look at the injury. It wasn't as bad as he first thought it to be, but she still needed to stay off of it for a while. He looked at her face and she was smiling with appreciation.

"Thanks. That's kept me stuck here for…" She scrunched her nose in thought.

"For?" Kid prodded.

"I don't know what day it is. All I know is that I've been here for at least three days."

"Three days?" Kid gasped. The girl nodded. All of sudden, her eyes began fluttering again, as if struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Wait! Before you fall asleep again, I need to know your name." Kid didn't need to know her name. He just wanted to.

"It's… M-Maka…" She fell into his arms, unconscious once again.

"Is going under like your thing, or are you seriously that injured?" Kid was trying to joke since he was now his only source of entertainment once again.

He picked Maka up, careful to make sure that her ankle didn't bump against any of the debris. She was limp, so the action of picking up her fragile little body caused her head to roll on to Kid's chest. He blushed. What was this new feeling? He had never experienced this kind of fluttering in his stomach before, much less from someone he just met. Hadn't he read something on this before in one of his books? He would have to think about it later. Right now he had to find some shelter and quickly. He wasn't only in charge of taking care of himself, but another human being as well.

8********8

Kid had been walking for a few hours now, and the sun wasn't too far from setting now. And darkness usually came with unwanted guests. It was bad enough before, carrying his heavy backpack, but now he also carried a girl in his arms. Which, in his opinion, he couldn't complain too much about. Maka had stirred a few times in her sleep, but nothing major. Kid had stopped and given her water twice and she drank it down gratefully. But soon went right back to sleep. He sighed. Things were only get more difficult from here on out, he knew this.

Suddenly, the sun came right into his line of vision. He squinted at the sudden brightness. Why had the sun just start shining in his eyes now? He hadn't turned any corners or anything. Then he saw it. The most beautiful scene he had seen in a few days (excluding the girl he was holding).There, right in front of his eyes, stood a grand old hotel, twice the size of the rest of the building he had seen since his long journey. It seemed virtually untouched. It seemed perfect.

A noise brought him back from his thoughts, placing him on his guard. He looked around for the source. His scowl soon turned to a look of pure happiness. In front of him, and air conditioning unit had just kicked on.

"This is where we'll be staying for a while, Maka. Time to make ourselves at home." Kid whispered, causing her to stir in her slumber once again. He began walking towards one of the many glass doors. He would have to board those up eventually, if they wanted to make this place their permanent residence. When he walked in to the abandoned hotel, he was immediately blasted with a rush of cool air. He relaxed only for a moment, and then started for the lobby. Maka seemed more comfortable in this temperature. He placed her on one of the many couches. She visibly relaxed and allowed the plush furniture to drag her further into sleep. Kid smiled at how cute she looked, but quickly shook his head. Cute? He had never had these kinds of thoughts before.

Kid went back to the front desk area, where a long marble desk held multiple computers. Eight actually. Kid shook his head at the thought. He had to focus and leave that worry behind, if only for a moment. He began logging on to one of the computers, ready to start looking for information, when a slip of paper caught his eye. The paper read **Instructions for the new guy**, which peaked Kid's interest. He began scanning through the notes and found the information insanely helpful. The instructions gave him the passwords and passcodes to every computer at the front desk. It also taught him, to his surprise and great pleasure, where the room keys were located, how they were organized and how to activate them. AND it showed him how to activate the security code throughout the entire hotel. He smiled, a little too deviously.

After about five minutes of searching through some filing cabinets, Kid found multiple golden colored room cards, each labeled _Presidential_. He smiled yet again, and activated all six cards. He didn't know how many extras he would need, but he wanted to be safe.

"Hello?" A scared voice asked from the lobby, signaling Maka's awakening.

"Hey. Sorry, just getting things set up for the night." Kid came jogging back into the lobby, stuffing the room cards into his pocket. He smiled politely at Maka as she looked around, still very confused as to what was going on. She rubbed her head in frustration.

"Sorry, but I don't remember much. I know you tripped over me and got the boulder off of my ankle, but that's it." She looked over apologetically. Kid got up from his previous spot on the opposite couch and moved closer.

"That reminds me; let me have a better look at your ankle. I want to see how bad it is." Kid sat there examining Maka's leg, occasionally letting out a 'mhmm' or 'ah, I see'. After a few minutes of this repetitive act, he finally got up and walked in the opposite direction of the front desk. Maka heard him rummaging around for something and then come back with a large plastic bag in his hand. She was confused yet again, until she realized that the bag contained ice. He placed it on her leg gently, earning him a slight 'ahhh'.

"Just keep that on your leg for a while. It will help bring down the swelling." He said matter of factly.

"Thanks… uh… Sorry, but I just realized that I don't know your name."

"My apologies for not mentioning it sooner. My name is Death the Kid, but everyone knows me just as Kid. Nice to meet you Maka." He smiled holding out his hand and she shook it.

"And you too, Kid. Now tell me, why are we in a hotel?"

"Because, this is the only safe place for a few miles." He replied, non chalantly. Maka looked at him skeptically.

"I'm about eighty eight percent sure." He admitted, looking down at the ground, taken off guard by her powerful gaze.

"Alright then, will we be staying in the lobby for the night?" She asked, causing Kid to re-grow his devious smile from before.

"Not at all. Since I snagged these." He whipped the room keys out his pocket, causing Maka's jaw to drop,

"How did you get those?" She squeaked, pointing a shaky, dirty finger at the golden cards. Kid shrugged, placing the cards in his pocket again.

"Sheer dumb luck. Now, I think that it's time we start heading to our suites, don't you agree?" Kid held out his hand towards Maka in a very gentlemanly fashion. She looked around the hotel again, which seemed to be growing creepier as the sun got lower in the sky. She nodded and went to go stand up, when suddenly; she was swept off of her feet. She squealed.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Kid pulled her closer to his chest. He shook his head in disapproval.

"Weren't you listening from before? I told you to keep off of your ankle. I'll carry you for a few days so it can heal properly, okay?" He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her approval. She sighed.

"Fine. Just don't try anything shady, got it?" She poked her slender finger into his hard chest. He chuckled.

"You would accuse me of doing something so inappropriate? Madame, I'm offended." He feigned being hurt, which earned him a light punch to the arm. She soon joined in his chuckling with her giggle.

After their small laughing fit, Maka and Kid headed towards the private elevator that lead to the presidential suite. The ride up was quiet, for neither of the two had anything to say. The doors opened to the suite.

"Finally here." Kid breathed, happy to be in a room that was clean with working A.C.

Kid fell, and Maka went down with him, landing a foot or two away. Kid was pinned by his shoulders to the hard ground. Two big brown eyes were mere inches away from his. A snarl ripped through the creature's throat, causing Kid to shudder and prepare for the worst.

**BAM! Sorry guys, but that's all for now. It's almost midnight here and I was at the track for most of the day. Being social causes me to be very, very tired -_-. Anyway, hope you lot enjoyed the second chapter. I know that it was long overdue and I'm glad that I finally got it all typed out. This will be it until probably Wednesday night or Thursday. I will hopefully post one more chapter in my other story before I head off for camp on Monday. Until then, everyone: Please have pleasant days and quiet nights.**

**P.S. I forgot that when I posted this chapter last night to mention my two favorite readers. I promised a dedication and so here it is.**

**InLoveWithDeathTheKid**

**Daughter of Zeus007**

**You two always review and I'm always grateful for that. Pleasant days and quiet nights to all.**


End file.
